Already There
by OncerSwarekJateGrantGscout22
Summary: AU. When Emma has a nightmare one night and runs to her parents chambers. Just a nice and sweet Charmings One shot. A/N: inspired by "I'm Already there" By Lonestar.
1. Chapter 1

**Already There **

**AU. When Emma has a nightmare one night and runs to her parents chambers. Just a nice and sweet Charmings One shot. **

**A/N: inspired by "I'm Already there" By Lonestar. **

The images in her head made her gasp for air and she wasn't even able to scream. She just opened her eyes and scanned the room for any sign of an intruder. She clutched on her baby blanket and waited.

A couple minutes passed and she was still afraid, after all she was only five years old and she had just had a horrible nightmare. She climbed down her huge bed and tip toed out of her room. Knights and other people wondered the castle after hours so there were dim lights all over the hallways and entrances to other rooms. She made her way carefully down the stairs, being careful of not getting caught or the servants would alert her parents. Still clutching her blanket in one hand she had almost reached her parent's chambers.

"Why little princess…" A knight with a warm voice said behind her. Emma stayed put just a few doors away from her destination "Why are you here passed your bedtime?" Emma sucked her free thumb and smiled a little bit "Should we call your parents then?" Gilbert picked her up proceeded to knock on the door.

"Yes?" Snow opened the door a moment later. She had just been awoken as it was clear she was barely awake, but at the sign of her daughter, exhaustion vanished "Emma?"

"I am sorry to bother you Your Highness" Gilbert bowed "But I did find the little princess wondering around and assumed I should bring her to you at once, I am sorry about disturbing you" Snow smiled sweetly at him.

"Nonsense" Snow said taking Emma from him "I have to be grateful for bringing her to me" The knight smiled and bowed once again "Thank you"

"You are very welcome you're Highness, now that I know she is safe, I must resume with my responsibilities, or is there something else you need?" Emma looked up at Snow.

"No thank you" Snow bowed thankfully "You may go now"

"As you wish" Gilbert smiled and then bowed again "Good night"

* * *

"James?" Snow shoved her husband's arm a bit "Charming, wake up" Emma had now left Snow's arms and sat next to James touching his cheek so he would open his eyes. And he did. Slowly at first. The mere sight of Emma made him lift his head and the little girl gave him a smile "It seems we have a little intruder tonight"

"That I see" James mumbled. He touched Emma's nose making her giggle. She positioned herself between her parents. "And to what do we owe this little invasion?"

"I had a bad dream" Emma told him sucking her thumb again. Both James and Snow were on their side resting their heads on their hands so they could face Emma. Green met blue "I am sorry daddy" James smiled sweetly.

"Why are you apologizing for?" James kissed her forehead "You must never apologize for needing us, you understand that Emma?" the little girl nodded and moved closer to her father while Snow played with her hair "We will always be here for you"

"Okay" Emma said innocently. Snow and James shared a look as they both marveled on how beautiful their little girl was.

"And you wouldn't imagine how she got here" Snow told her husband jokingly "Almost waking up everyone" James ceased an eyebrow at his daughter and she blushed "Gilbert brought her"

"Did he now?" James smiled "You better say thank you"

"I always do" Emma said drowsily "Cause I am a princess and princesses always say thank you, right mommy?"

"That's right sweetheart" Snow smiled. Emma's eyes began to fall and Snow pulled her closer to her body. "Sleep now little angel"

"Good night my sweet girl" James rubbed Emma's back smoothly and she closed her eyes finally giving up to exhaustion.

A moment later Emma was soundly asleep.

"Wonder what that nightmare was about?" Snow asked her husband worriedly "Thomas better not be filling her head with all of those scary stories about, lord knows what or I will seriously hit him!" she hissed and he chuckled slightly.

"That" James leaned to kiss her lips "I would love to see" Snow rolled her eyes "We should make it an event, like the crusades, you hitting Thomas" Emma stirred a bit clearly disturbed and James covered his mouth automatically.

"You mock me now Charming" Snow said "And Thomas won't be the only to be sorry" James flashed her, his best smile.

"I love you" He said a moment later. Snow smiled as she rested her head on the pillow.

"I love you too" Snow said running her free hand over his cheek "Even if you don't take me seriously"

"Hey! Now I am hurt!" James hissed "There is not one person who I take more seriously into account than you" Snow smirked at his assessment.

"Very good answer" she kissed him tenderly on the lips "I don't call you Charming for nothing"

**THE END**

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT! REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Already There **

**AU. When Emma has a nightmare one night and runs to her parents chambers. Just a nice and sweet Charmings One shot. **

**A/N: inspired by "I'm Already there" By Lonestar.**

**A/N: DEDICATED ****TO ****Thistwinklingstar****AND SNOWANDJAMES4EVA ** **WHO INSPIRE ME TO WRITE MORE AND MORE! LOVE YOU GUYS! HAPPY ONCE DAY!**

Chapter 2: In which Emma doesn't let her father work…

"Daddy!" Emma pouted again. James was just going trough some papers and had agreed to let Emma stay with him as long as she behaved. Yeah, right.

"What is it Emm?" James raised his face to look at his daughter . The little girl smiled and then sat back again making her father roll his eyes "Just give me a moment"

"No!" Emma said stubbornly "I want you to tell me a story!" James gave up. He laughed at the fact that she was too much like him. He remembered that when he was younger, he used to drive his mother crazy. Emma remained quiet for a moment biting her lip, afraid that maybe she had gone too far. James rested his hands on the desk. The unattended papers filled with urgent matters that needed to be taken care off screaming for his attention.

"what am I going to do with you?" James smiled and walked over to his daughter and picked her up. Emma smiled and she rested her head against his chest. James kissed her forehead sweetly. He went to sit on the couch that rested at the far end of the room near the window. "You do know your mother is going to kill me?" he whispered and Emma just sucked her thumb in anticipation.

"Tell me a story daddy!" Emma encouraged him "Please?"

"Okay" James settled Emma on his lap and caressed her cheek "Let me think…" There were so many stories that Emma would enjoy but looking out the window to the gardens, he could only think of one. "Once upon a time there was a young shepherd boy…. He was very poor and only had his mother to be with him, his father had left to be in heaven years before.." Emma's eyes were lost in wonderment "And this boy was very happy, he loved living in a farm…"

"Did he play in the mud?" The mere innocence of the question made James's heart melt and he smiled widely

"Yes he did" James agreed "Just as much as you, but his mother didn't like that much as it was very hard to take all the mud of his hair and face"

"Mamma says so too" Emma.

"I know she does" James smiled sweetly. They spotted Snow far down on a bench talking to Red about what they would do to redecorate the nursery for the new baby. James smiled at the mental picture as he couldn't really listen to what they were saying… he remembered the look on Snow's face when he told him about the new baby, she was just full of light…

"Daddy?" Emma's hand on his chin brought him back from his thoughts "What happened to the little boy?" James smiled and looked down at her

"He grew up" James said nostalgically "And he then became…"

"A prince?" Emma inquired. James had to pull back the tears coming his way "And then he found a princess?"

"Yeah" James kissed Emma's forehead "He did. You are very good at this little one, next time it should be you telling me a story"

"No" Emma smiled "I like yours better" James chuckled slightly.

* * *

"There you are!" Snow beamed at her husband and daughter when they finally came down to greet her and Red "Had a productive morning I see?" James and Emma shared a look.

"I hope you are not causing your dad trouble" Red told Emma as James placed her down "And if you do, please cause him a lot, for me?" She whispered on Emma's ear.

"Hello" James leaned to kiss Snow on the lips and she giggled "How is the nursery planning coming along?"

"It's going" Red smirked at James "Snow and I have been thinking of ways to make yourself useful on that task"

"Really?" James ceased an eyebrow and his wife and then leaned to pick Emma again "And what would that be?"

"Still thinking on how to torture you Charming" Snow said rubbing her belly "Don't worry, I will think of something"

"Oh" James totted Emma and handed her back to Red "I don't doubt you will" Snow smiled mischievously at him. A sudden kick made her jump a bit.

"Snow?" James asked worriedly "What..."

"He kicked" Snow beamed at him and James knelt in front of her. She took his hand and placed it gently on the spot where she had felt the kick "Isn't that amazing!"

"It is" James kissed her belly adoringly "This little guy is going to give Emma a run for her luck"

"Emma" Snow called her daughter "come here" Emma hurried at her mother's side as soon as Red placed her down "Give me your hand" James held Emma's hand below his.

"There he is" James told Emma who had a wide smile on her face "That's your little brother"

"Why wont he come out?" Emma asked innocently. Red looked at James and Snow chuckling "He will, He is just not ready yet"

"When?" Emma asked the three grown ups "I want him to come now!"

"Soon" Snow said "Before you know it"

"And when he does" Red smirked at the little princess

"You'll be the first to know" James finished as Emma leaned to place a gentle kiss on her mother's belly.

* * *

**originally meant to be a One shot but I was asked to write more so.. here you go! :)**


End file.
